


Confession

by skyefinal



Series: SouMako Week '14 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Confessing is Hard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefinal/pseuds/skyefinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke wasn’t sure when it happened, but he realized he had a crush on the Iwatobi swim team captain. So he decided to head to Gou for help on how to confess. Except well…it wasn’t just Gou he blurted out his problems to.</p><p>(Set before graduation maybe?)</p><p>Day 5 of SouMako Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"Thank you Matsuoka-san."

Sousuke thanked the elder Matsuoka for letting him in the house, he gave her a box of pastries that he knew she loved and waited in the living room for Gou. Apparently Gou would arrive soon, she usually stayed late at school due to swim practice.

"Would you like anything to drink, Sousuke-kun?"

He shook his head and plopped down next to the table. He heard her head into the kitchen to prepare dinner, Sousuke sighed and placed his forehead on the cool wood.

How did he end up with this problem?

Sousuke heard the front door open and a faint “I’m back!” rang through the air, a quiet “Sorry for intruding.” followed. Gou must’ve brought one of her friends over. Maybe he can get two opinions now.

"Sousuke-kun!?" Gou exclaimed when she entered the living room. Seeing her normally stoic friend looking keeling over on the table was bound to surprise her and make her worry.

"Gouuu…" Sousuke groaned out. "I think your captain is cute and I think I have a crush on him."

He heard two sharp intakes of breath but he continued on, if he stopped talking now he might not ever.

"I mean honestly, that guy is as almost as tall as me but he looks adorable. Rin showed me pictures of when the two of them were playing with cats. Rin looked gross but Tachibana looked so  _freaking_ cute, he was eskimo-kissing a cat!” Sousuke sighed again, he could feel his face burning.

"So yeah, don’t even get me started on how he swims because I didn’t know I was attracted to another guy’s  _body_  until now. That guy can go pro if he really wants too, but Rin told me he’s going to university so he can teach kids later to swim. And then I found out we’re going to the same university so Gou help me because I don’t know how to approach someone like Tachibana without scaring him off.”

Before Gou and her friend could answer, Matsuoka-san came into the living room and cold, cold dread filled Sousuke at what she said.

"Oh Gou, you’re back, and Makoto-kun too! I forgot today you said he would be coming over for dinner to go over the swim club activities."

Sousuke’s head snapped up and he saw Gou looking at him with wide eyes. Beside her, face red and eyes averted, was none other than his crush, Tachibana Makoto.

Goddammit.

"Well I’m just going to…yeah." Sousuke grabbed his bag and quickly headed to the door. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Matsuoka-san."

Ignoring the question calls from both females, Sousuke shoved his feet into his shoes and practically bolted from the house. 

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Sousuke cursed, he ran a hand across his face and leaned against a wall. Staring upwards, Sousuke sighed again. His chances with his crush were zero now, probably. Who would date a guy that whined into a table like him?

Feeling his phone vibrate that he had a new message, he saw an unknown number and opened it, thinking it was just spam.

_[Hello, this is Tachibana Makoto.You surprised me today and I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a reply since you left so quickly. But I would like to give you an answer, would this Saturday at noon at the local cafe work for you?]_

Fingers shaking, Sousuke typed out his reply.

_[Yes. That works. See you soon.]_

Sousuke slid down against the wall, feeling so relieved that he couldn’t stand anymore. He snorted at Makoto’s reply, of course he would be the kind to use emoticons.

_[ ฅ ̳͒•ˑ̫• ̳͒ฅ♡ ]_

Although his heart did skip a beat since Makoto added the heart at the end. He looked at his phone as another message was received, this time from Gou. 

_[Good luck! And maybe next time look at the person when you’re confessing.]_

_[I’m telling your mom to not let you have any of the pastries that I brought over.]_

_[Noo! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ Forgive me?]_

_[No.]_

Sousuke stood up and headed to the train station, smiling as he got another message from Makoto.

_[Gou-chan is whining at her phone, should I be worried?]_

_[No, not really. Oh, ask Matsuoka-san for a pastry and eat it in front of Gou but don’t let her eat any.]_

_[…That seems kind of mean.]_

_[She needs a bit of meanness in her life. She’s spoiled.]_

_[I hope you’ll be nice to me on Saturday.]_

Oops. Sousuke thought.

_[ I’ll be nice! ฅ(⌯͒• ɪ •⌯͒)ฅnya～ﾝ❣ ]_

_[Haha.]_

Sousuke messed up confessing, but at least he had a date to make up for it.


End file.
